omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Shirou Yusa
|-|Base= |-|Tenma Sukuna= |-|Kamunagara= Character Synopsis Shirou Yusa is Ren's best friend since childhood. He is a genius skilled in all sorts of fields, but as a result, he finds life boring. As a constant thrill-seeker, he acts recklessly and even incited a brutal fight with Ren, ultimately breaking off their friendship. As a result, he vanished from school and has not been heard from since. He later reunited with Ren and made amends with him by fighting alongside him against Reinhard and the Longinus Dreizehn Orden, becoming his Apoptosis later on. Character Statistics Tiering: High 7-A | 1-A | 1-A Verse: Dies Irae | Kajiri Kamui Kagura Name: Shirou Yusa, Georgius | Tenma Sukuna Gender: Male Age: 17 | 8000+ Classification: Human, "Naraka's" Sensory, Ren's Apoptosis | Hadou God Cell | Hadou Goa Cell, Naraka's Sensory, Yato's Apoptosis Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Soul Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Durability Negation, Power Nullification (His guns and ammo have the ability to destroy anything that is supernatural in nature, can also apply to any weapon or object he's holding; even Holy Relics like Rusalka's), Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks | Same as before in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Power Nullification (Can crush any supernatural abilities and even destroy ones Law within his vicinity when his Atziluth is active) | Same as before but on an extremely far higher scale than before, In addition to Immortality (Type 4), Durability Negation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Summoning (Can Summon the Physical Manifestation of his Law). Destructive Ability: Large Mountain Level (Capable of fighting against Wilhelm Ehrenburg after gaining his Holy Relic; battled against Wolfgang), Can also ignore conventional durability by attacking his opponent's soul | Metaverse Level (Exists on the same level of existence as a Hadou God who reside beyond the Infinite-Dimensional Throne. Harmed both Reinhard and Ren during their battle) | Metaverse Level (Equal to Temna Yato who was significantly stronger than what he was when parting with Ren's legion ) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to keep up with the likes of Wilhelm) | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Lifting Ability: Superhuman (Exact level unknown) | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Ability: Large Mountain Class | Metaversal | Metaversal Durability: Large Mountain Level (Survived hits from Wilhelm in their fight. Also survived a few attacks from Wolfgang), regeneration makes him difficult to kill | Metaverse Level '''| '''Metaverse Level (Tenma Yato’s Time Armor’s change-negating properties make him extremely hard to damage, as any damage done to him will simply be ignored) Stamina: Very high | Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended melee range with his gun, Tens of meters with Holy Relic | Metaversal | Metaversal Intelligence: Above Average, very skilled at using a gun in combat as well as using several gadgets to help him (even including supernatural weapons like the Holy Relic of Rusalka) | Extremely skilled combatant with thousands of years of experience Weaknesses: None notable | Anyone that is stronger than Ren or is a normal human can escape the effects of Shirou’s Atziluth. Malignant Tumor Apoptosis can be as dangerous to Shirou's allies as it is to his enemies, meaning he could potentially kill even Ren himself and by extension himself due to being the latter's Apoptosis | If he is forced to fight someone without supernatural powers, Malignant Tumor Apoptosis will turn on Sukuna, rendering him powerless. Tenma Sukuna is given protection by Yato Time Armor, but should he move farther away from Yato's influence, he would get weaker. Versions: Base | Legion Reincarnation | Tenma Sukuna Other Attributes List of Equipment: A desert eagle and other gadgets such as pipe bombs and mines, later managed to acquire the Holy Relic of Rusalka’s from Mercurius | His guns Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yetzirah *'Elizabeth Bathory:' During the events of Kei and Maries' routes, Shirou obtains Rusalka's Holy Relic (either by Mercurius granting him it in Kei's route or forcibly taking it away from Rusalka after the latter tried to devour him in Marie's route). In Shirou's use of the Holy Relic, he is capable of summoning them off from his own body such as: summoning chains from his arms that can reach up to twenty meters and exert a pressure force of ten tons, grant his desert eagle gun the same attribute as all Holy Relics (meaning his bullets can now deal damage to the soul), and can create an iron maiden-like cage out of his chest cavity capable of tearing off limbs from any who happen to be unfortunate enough to get caught in them. Atziluth *'Malignant Tumor Apoptosis:' Shirou’s Atziluth, used only when he's risen to Ren's level as a Pseudo God. This ability allows Shirou to crush all supernatural abilities in his vicinity. It works on anything supernatural, from Distortions/Briah to even the Taikyoku of other Gods, allowing him to harm even the likes of Reinhard and Mercurius during the final battle in the Three Colors Route. However, due to his connection to Ren, one can escape and bypass this either by being superior to Ren or by being a normal human (by which point, the ability will turn on its owner as the only supernatural being present and thus bring him down to the level of a normal human). *'Malignant Tumor Apoptosis 2:' Tenma Sukuna's Taikyoku version of Malignant Tumor Apoptosis, which can nullify anything that is supernatural around its vicinity; even nullifying the Taikyoku of other Gods, bringing them down to the level of a normal human. The only way to nullify this ability is to have an equal or higher Taikyoku value than Yato or be a regular human, upon which the ability will turn on Sukuna instead, rendering him powerless in the process. **'Kamunagara:' Physical Manifestation of Hadou God Law, having a universe inside them, the Kamungara of Sukuna takes the form of a giant demon with two heads. Extra Info: Tenma Sukuna (and the rest of Yato's legion) have never been shown at full power as they were sacrificed to restore Yato's Taikyoku back to 100 when he was weakened to 70 so Sukuna would logically be stronger than when he was a part of Ren's Legion. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dies Irae Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Visual Novel Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Regenerators Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Yatsukahagi Category:Light Novel Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1